Aurra Sing (Legends)
Aurra Sing, also known by the name Nashtah, was once a failed Jedi Padawan who, after a long series of traumatic decisions, decided to leave the order and become a Bounty Hunter. Sing's species is ultimately unknown- her mother was a human, but her father was of an obscure and long-lived species that left before Sing ever knew him, leaving her with a gift of an extended lifespan, which has allowed her Bounty Hunting career to last for over seven decades. She often took jobs against the Jedi out of petty hate, or on political targets. During the Clone Wars, Sing supported and mentored the young Boba Fett, helping him live up to the legacy of his father and teaching him what being a Bounty Hunter was really like. She also frequently joined alongside Cad Bane, taking part in many of the Duros' plans- including his infamous attack on the Senate and rescue of Ziro the Hutt. Sing slipped into obscurity during the majority of the Galactic Civil Wars, at one point competing in the Demolition Games of Jabba the Hutt, but ultimately remained underground for a large portion of the conflict. She made another appearance many years later in 40 ABY, where she was hired to assassinate the Jedi Hapan Queen Mother, Tenel Ka, as well as her young daughter Allana. Her job was foiled by Tenel Ka's husband, Jedi Jacen Solo defeated her and she was taken captive on his Star Destroyer, the Anakin Solo. Her fate after the Second Galactic Civil War is thus far unknown. Battle vs. Mordecai (by Tomahawk23) Prelude Sing is hired by a mysterious figure to kill Mordecai. She flys to the Boarderlands and lands she begans serching for Mordecai. Sing is cautiously walking through the Boarderlands crouched down holding her Fallen Hyper Rifle, looking in all directions with her rifle up knowing that he could be any where taking aim at her. She sees a odd looking creature flying above she sees it as just a disturbance but keeps a close eye on it, it flys off warning Mordecai that someone his coming who looks armed and ready. Mordecai moves up on two a nearbye building and tells his bloodwing to lure the Woman two him. the bloodwing attacks Sing flying right at her she instantly pulls out her Blaster pistol and shoots it before it can even touch her. Knowing that this could be something unleashed by Mordecai she moves from cover to cover. Wall she runs, from one cover two another she gets in Mordecais sights he takes aim as she runs Mordecai fires but the shot misses Sing trys to spot the shooter wall in cover, she slowly turns her neck another shot is fired. She was then able to aline where the shot landed combined with where the wind is blowing and get the shooters exact location, the shooter is up in a tower 300 yards away she then throws a flash and fragmentation grenade to make a flash and send dirt in the air giving her a chance to run. She ran and disipeared Mordecai began serching for her with his scope, Sing is hiding behind a food stand aiming her Hyper Rifle at Mordecai, Mordecai turns his scope and spots her they both fire at once the shots hit eachother Sing begans rapid firing at him with out aiming her Hyper Rifle wall running to keep his head down so she can run. As She gets close to the Tower she dropes her Hyper Rifle and pulls out her Slugthrower, she is 100 yards from the tower and in cover. She takes a finger that she finds on the ground she makes it pull on her blaster pistol then places it on the conner to make him think its her the gun shoots one shot, Sing moves two the other side of the stand. Mordecai shoots at the hand Sing aims at him the shot at the hand misses by a inch he shoots again right when he shoots that he realizes its a decoy Sing takes a shot at him 1 second before she pulls the trigger he backs up the shot hits and destroys his Sniper Rifle. He runs into the tower and pulls out his shotgun, Sing takes one of her pistols and a Vibroblade and moves two the tower. She slowly walks up in the tower walking up the spiral stair case with her Vibroblade being held to the side at neck level with the Blaster at her hip aiming to the side, as she walked up the stair case Mordecai jumped out with his revolver right before he could pull the trigger Sing pulled the trigger on her gun hitting him in the Kidney knocking him down on the floor she then shot the gun out of his hand and stabed him in his head multiple times and ran back to her ship WINNER AURA SING Expert's Opinion Despite the battle sim above, the voters gave Mordecai the win here- author Tomahawk23 simply miscounted the votes and later admitted to this mistake, though the battle has not been modified as would follow. Mordecai's victory was locked by his expert marksmanship and skill with his weaponry, combined with his superior experience. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Alien Fighters Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors